The Heir
by arika001
Summary: Heartifilias & Dragneels are sworn enemies from ages. An incident made things serious to the point that they were now at each other's throats. The only hope now is a boy with his father's dream in his eyes. But can he really change something? And can a mother carry the burden of the lie that she said to the whole world to protect her child? Whole summary inside!


**SUMMARY:** _Heartifilias & Dragneels are sworn enemies from ages. An incident and the loss from both sides made things more serious to the point that they were now at each other's throats. The only hope now is a boy with his father's dream in his eyes. But can he really change something when his real identity is lost to the world? Can he really carry the burden of the not only the rivalry but the bitter truth, a truth about himself that even he didn't knew because a mother lied? And can a mother carry the burden of the lie that she said to the whole world to protect her child?_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **This story is for Entertainment purpose only. Their is no intention of instigating gender discrimination.**

 **Here we go!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Life, Death and a Lie**

Fighting. Everywhere he saw, people were fighting. No, not people. Heartifilias and Dragneels. Yes the sworn rivals, residing in the same town but still enemies. He doesn't like this rivalry one bit. It was his father's dream to end it and now it's his. He will do whatever he can to solve this issue.

And the first step is to back down.

"You won't get away this time, Heartifilia!" said a red-haired man.

"I should say that to you, you Dragneel!" said a blonde man who was fighting the red-haired man. They were surrounded by many men who were fighting each other. In the background was a big storeroom inside which was the harvest of the season. But the room was on fire.

Suddenly they both heard some splashing sound and looked towards the source to see a blonde man with a hose trying to put out the flames.

The other blonde man who was fighting suddenly kicks his opponent hard and runs to the man with the hose.

"Nii-san! Don't!" he said and grabbed his older brother from behind, stopping him in his ministrations.

"No! Back off Weiss! I need to put out the fire." said the man with the hose.

"Bu-

"Very good Jude. You should order your little brother to back off." says the red-haired man. He comes behind Weisslogia and tries to pull him away.

"Fuck off Igneel!" Weisslogia suddenly yells and turns around, punching Igneel hard. Igneel stumbles a little. Seeing his brother occupied, Jude continues with the work.

"Nii-san! Stop! They were the ones who burnt off our harvest. It's only fair that we do the same!" Weisslogia yells as he tries to pull the hose off of his brother's hands. "No Weiss! What you are saying is fair, is called revenge. We won't do the same thing that they did to us!" Jude shouts at his brother. Igneel goes towards them and punches Weisslogia. Weisslogia, instead of retaliating goes to his brother to stop hm. Soon Igneel joins and it becomes the game of push and pull. In the background, noise of gunshot could be heard but the three didn't pay attention. Suddenly, Weisslogia pushes the hose, making Jude let go of it. At the same time Igneel roughly pulls at Weisslogia which makes Weisslogia stumble while Jude, to turn around a bit. Just as Jude turns a little because of the push and pull, a gunshot is heard. Jude becomes stunned and everyone becomes quiet. Jude, feeling something warm looks down to see blood pouring from his chest, just above his heart where the gun is shot. He collapses on the ground with blood pouring from his wound as well as mouth.

I'm sorry Layla.

* * *

The Heartifilia family was mourning, for they have just lost their drake, Jude Heartifilia to the Dragneels. Or so they thought. No one knows who had shot Jude but the Heartifilias are mourning while Dragneels are happy for giving an answer to the Heartifilias who tried to suppress them.

An old woman with very pale blonde hair was frozen when the dead Jude was brought home for funeral. She was standing still just like any mother would after seeing her son dead in front of her. Behind her came a woman who too had blonde hair but hers looked like a golden river flowing. She is the wife of dead man but she doesn't know that her husband died. She was holding her back to support her to walk while one hand was on her stomach which was swollen. She was due in one week. Behind her were two little girls, one blonde while other had black hair.

"Mother, what hap-?" The moment she saw her husband lying dead on the floor, she couldn't help herself and sank to the floor. No tears came out. Her mind too shocked to process anything.

How could this happen? He had gone to help Weisslogia. Then what happened?She thought. She still couldn't comprehend anything. Without her noticing, tears were falling down her cheeks. Then she felt someone towering over her. She saw who it was. Her mother-in-law.

"Mother?" she whispered. Lydia Heartifilia stared down at her daughter-in-law with a blank expression. Her eyes looked hollow, like there is no soul inside her.

"Layla, I want a boy. Heir of the Heartifiias." Lydia said in an emotionless voice. "If the baby would be a girl, then I'll drown her in milk and kill her with your other two daughters and will throw you out of the house. I want a grandson; I want my Jude's heir." And with that she went away and out of the house. Layla was still.

I don't care what mother says. The child is mine.

She remembered Jude saying this once. Lydia had always pressured them to have a son. This is their third child. The other two were girls. But for both parents they were their world. Mavis and Minerva. And now this child. Her baby. Her husband's last memento. That was when the dam broke. Layla cried, sobbed, screamed. She had already lost her husband, her husband whom she loves unconditionally. And now her daughters' and this unborn baby's life is in danger. Why they were Heartifilias? Why everyone expects a son from her? She cried and cried not listening to her daughters or the other women who were there trying to console her. She cried when her husband was taken away from her to bury him six feet under the ground. She tried to get up but pain seared through her. She clutched her stomach and screamed.

 _I don't care if it's a boy or a girl._

All women instantly got to work and helped Layla to get her to the room. They laid her onto her bed where she writhed in pain. They called for the doctor. Mavis and Minerva had tears pooling in their eyes. They couldn't bear to see their mother in so much pain. Mavis looked around then dashed out of the room in search of her grandmother.

* * *

Mavis was running around the town of Magnolia, barefoot. She has to find her grandmother. But it looks like the nature was not with her. The sky suddenly darkened, clouds covering the Magnolia city. In no time rain started pouring down, harshly. But Mavis didn't give up. She ran to find her grandmother.

Elsewhere, Lydia was walking, as if in a trance. She wasn't bothered by the rain or maybe she didn't notice it at all. She had already lost her husband and now the untimely death of her eldest son.

Magnolia town is a peaceful town…from outside. Inside is a whole another story. It is divided in two halves, Heartifilias and Dragneels. People of Magnolia are divided in these two clans and are totally loyal to their clans. A family ruled each of the clans sharing the clan's name as their surname. Each family has a Drake and a Queen. The first born male of the family becomes the heir and later, Drake. But if he isn't able to have a male child then he would be stripped from his title of Drake. Only the man of the family whose father was Drake and has a son can become Drake.

While these are the rules for the Drake, the woman who is wife of the Drake becomes Queen only and only if she gives birth to a male heir. A woman who is wife of the previous Drake and mother of the current Drake enjoys the supreme power. She is the Queen till the current Drake's wife give birth to the male child and still she would enjoy the same respect she had as the former Queen. The only thing that will change is she won't have the title anymore.

The Heartifilias and the Dragneels are enemy but the ironic thing is even they don't know how they become enemies. When they were born, they were taught to hate each other and as the years have gone by, misunderstandings led them to despise each other more.

* * *

Layla was in the room screaming in pain when she suddenly started remembering everything.

 _When she married Jude and how all people of Heartifilia clan welcomed her with warmth and utmost respect._

Women were rushing here and there to get everything ready for when the doctor comes.

 _When they got to know that she was pregnant with her first baby._

They ushered the doctor in.

 _How her mother-in-law was not very much happy because the child was a girl but still welcomed the baby warmly. Because the child was the first born of her generation._

The doctor gave them some instructions.

 _How when she got second time pregnant, her mother-in-law had utmost faith that the child born would be a boy._

Layla started panting hard.

 _She remembered when she and Jude returned home with a baby girl, just to face disapproval of Lydia._

Sweat started to gather at her forehead.

 _She remembered the death of Emi, Weisslogia's wife after some months of giving birth to Sting, who is the second child of the family, and thereafter taking care of him like her own. But most of all, she remembers what happened during her time after conceiving their third child._

 _Layla has just gotten to know that she is pregnant after she has gone to Porlyusica, their family doctor. She was in her room when Jude entered. Jude was tired, probably from all the work. He is Heartifilias' Drake after all. She must have spaced out because Jude waved his hand in front of her face to bring her out of her trance._

Porlyusica told every other woman to get out of the room.

 _"What happened?" he asked. She grabbed his one hand with both of hers and told him-_

 _"I'm pregnant." Jude's eyes become wide then his face broke into a large smile. He hugged her tightly._

 _"Oh Layla, you just made me the happiest man alive. I can't believe we are going to have a third baby. I'll tell mother and Weiss right away." Then Jude was gone._

 _It was some days after the news when Lydia came to their room. Jude and Layla were sitting in the bed when Lydia came._

 _"Mother, why did you come here? Is something the matter? You could have called me and I would have come to you right away!" Jude said to his mother while Layla's expression told that she wanted to say the same thing._

She told Layla to push, to which Layla complied.

 _"Yes something is the matter, Jude. You know that you are the Drake of the Heartifilias, right?" when Jude nodded she continued. "You also know that you should have a male child, so he could become the next Drake, to secure your title, right?" Jude again nodded but looked confused._

 _"I know all this mother but I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Jude said._

 _"What I'm trying to tell you is, this time, I want a grandson. I want the Heir of the Heartifilia family or else…I will strip you off your title and will give it to Weisslogia. He has a son so he is very well eligible to become the Drake." With that being said, she left the room._

Layla gave one final push.

 _In the months to come, Lydia would always remind the two about what she had said. Layla was five month pregnant when she entered their room and saw a very distressed looking Jude. She went to him and sat beside him. He gave her a smile but she noticed that it was very tired looking. She grabbed his hand and asked him what is wrong._

 _"I'm tired Layla. With mother constantly reminding us to have a male child…I'm just tired. I too want a son. It's not like I don't love our daughters. Only god knows how much they mean to me. I love them very much. It's just that, you know how bad tempered Weisslogia is. You know…father wanted peace in Magnolia. He wanted to end the conflict between Heartifilias and Dragneels. But he wasn't able to do that. I want to end the conflict too but if Weiss becomes Drake, he will try any chance he gets to fight the Dragneels and I don't want that. That's why I want a son. But it doesn't really matter if the child is a girl because she will be mine and yours child and I'll never let any harm come her way." Jude said. Tears have started to fall down Layla's face._

 _"My Drake…I will give birth to a boy."_

 ** _"I promise."_**

Suddenly she heard the baby cries echoing in the room.

* * *

Mavis had finally found her grandma. She started tugging at her hand.

"Grandma! Grandma please come back to the house, mama is in pain. She is screaming and crying and clutching her tummy. Please grandma, please" The last part of Mavis sentence about Layla clutching her stomach brought Lydia out of her trance and with Mavis she made her way back in the rain.

They reached in time to hear the baby's had come there too and they were waiting for Porlyusica to open the doors. Lydia was praying to god in hopes that it is a boy. Five minutes later, Porlyusica opened the door and went to Layla's side. In Layla's arms there was a bundle of blankets. Lydia looked towards Porlyusica who sighed then said-

"It's a…boy." Lydia wasn't able to control herself. She smiled and went to Layla's side and extended her arms. Layla hesitated a little then gave her newborn baby to Lydia. Lydia looked at the child.

"My Jude had come back to us." Said Lydia becoming a little emotional but hid the fact very well. Even though she finally got a grandson, she's still the mother who just lost her child. But as the queen of her clan she has duties. And your emotions can wait but the duties cannot. With that thought she went towards the balcony where in spite of the rain, people of Heartifilia Clan were standing, waiting to know the gender of the child or wanting to see the face of their new Drake. Lydia reached the railing and looked down at the people of her clan. She opened her mouth to speak and it looked like the rain too started getting quite to listen to her,

"Everyone! Welcome your new Drake! Lucio Heartifillia, The heir of theHeartifilia Clan!" Lydia shouted and lifted Lucio up. The clouds had cleared and as if to welcome Lucio, the sun itself casted it's light on earth at the exact same moment, Lucio was lifted up. Layla saw everything and to her, it looked like Lucio, just like his name suggests, would bring light to her dark world.

But would he be able to save himself from the darkness of this world? The cruel world that she had just made more crueler for him?

Tears streamed down Layla's face. Whether from the happiness of finally seeing her boy or from sadness of losing her husband, nobody will know.

Perhaps both?

Or perhaps…something more?

* * *

It was nighttime. Everyone was sleeping on their beds, everyone except Layla Heartifilia. She was sitting on her bed, her child in her arms. She was crying while chanting sorry repeatedly.

"I'm sorry my baby. Please forgive me." She cried.

She was guilty because she had committed a crime.

She had lied.

She had fulfilled her promise of giving birth to a son on the cost of her…

… _daughter's_ identity.

* * *

 **So, this is it, guys! Here is a new story for you guys. Hope ypu like it. Don't forget to**

 **Comment**

 **Favorite &**

 **Follow!**


End file.
